dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eobard Thawne
Eobard Thawne was a scientist from the 25th century who, after traveling to the 21st century, became the speedster supervillain known as Professor Zoom and the Reverse-Flash, and as an adversary of the Flash. Biography Origins Eobard Thawne was a scientist from the 25th century who replicated the powers of the 21st century superhero the Flash but used his powers of super speed and time travel for his own gain as a criminal called Professor Zoom. During one of these exploits he traveled back to the Flash's era and developed a grudge against him and sought to kill him, regardless of how many died in the crossfire or if he had to die himself. Original Timeline Zoom hired the Rogues to lure the Flash into the Flash Museum and trap him, using liquefied material that would harden on contact, but planned to kill the Flash along with ten square blocks of Central City with 25th century explosives even Zoom couldn’t disarm if he wanted. After the Rogues succeeded in trapping the Flash, Zoom made his presence known and revealed his intention to Flash and betrayed the Rogues by planting the bombs on them to kill them too. As he planted the last bomb on Flash, the latter manages to trap Zoom in the material as well. Zoom refused to disarm the bomb declaring that his life is a small price if it means Flash dies. However the Justice League soon arrive and Wonder Woman uses her lasso to get Zoom to tell her how to disarm them. However Zoom told them they couldn’t be disarmed, as he’d designed them not to be, but the Justice League managed to take a Rogue each away from the city and disarm the bombs. The Flash then finished off the last bomb with a miniaturized tornado in his hand and foiling Zoom’s plot. As Superman prepared to take Zoom away to S.T.A.R. Labs Zoom taunted the Flash by reminding that no matter how fast, he’ll never save everyone, especially those that matter the most to him. Zoom was soon taken away to S.T.A.R. Labs. Flashpoint Timeline Just moments after the incident however Barry, unable to accept his mother’s death anymore, raced back in time to prevent her death, radically altering the timeline, breaking the time barrier so significantly it altered events both past and future. In this new timeline the world is in World War III between the warring factions of the Atlanteans lead by Aquaman and the Amazons lead by Wonder Woman, and most of the world’s population has been decimated. Zoom however, being empowered by the Speed Force, was unaffected by the timeline change. When Barry regained his Speed Force connection Zoom utilized his power to physically harness more Speed Force than Flash preventing him from travelling back to undo his actions. Seeking to lure the Flash to London where the final battle between Atlantis and Amazon would occur Zoom saved Lois Lane from an Amazon ambush, killing the Amazons and allowing himself to be seen on Lois camera. Successful, as this would later be found by Thomas Wayne, the Batman of this new timeline. He and Flash traveled to London to find Zoom as a result, Zoom waited for the Flash to show. .]] As the battled approached it’s conclusion Zoom finally revealed himself to Flash and the two fought amidst the chaos but Zoom gained the upper hand and severely beat Flash. A half-dead Flash, believing Zoom altered the timeline, demanded an explanation and Zoom explained Flash’s actions and why time changed so radically and accused him of being selfish, accusing him of being the villain when he’s the one who travel back in time to save his mother at the expense of everyone else. As the battle waged Zoom continued to beat down Flash until Aquaman set off his secret weapon, a bomb powered by Captain Atom that would destroy the world if activated. Flash tried to reason with Zoom reminding him that he would be killed too but he simply stated that if dying meant Flash would die with him, it was worth it. Flash tried to time travel again but Zoom re-harnessed the Speed Force again and kept him trapped mockingly saying there is not enough Speed Force to go around. As Zoom gloated however he is suddenly shot in that back of the head by Batman and after shock, falls to the ground and dies. Though Flash is shocked Batman killed Zoom he reminds him he didn’t exactly kill Zoom if Flash goes back and changes the timeline back. Cheating death At the moment he felt the bullet piercing the back of his skull, Thawne drew the Speed Force into his body with all the will he had hoping to keep himself alive at least for a while. This extended the "moment" before death took him. It also allowed him return to the "New Timeline" that Barry created. This however did not heal his wound, Thawne had to be careful about running too fast as the more Speed Force he used the weaker his extended "Moment" begins to diminish. Thawne then attempted to get the "Get Out of Hell Free" card from Dr. Fate and Task Force X, and killed several members of the team. When finally in possession of the card during a final showdown with Deadshot, a severally wounded Bronze Tiger cut several of his fingers off losing the card. Thawne was shot multiple times by Deadshot. As he died the Speed Force left his body and he was returned to the moment in the Flashpoint Timeline after Batman shot him, killing him permanently. His body vibrated as he died, fizzing out of existence as the timeline corrected itself. It's likely that Thawne's soul is now residing in Hell, alongside Killer Frost and Vandal Savage. Personality TBA... Physical description TBA... Powers and abilities Powers Speed Force Connection/Superhuman Speed: Due to his connection with the Speed Force, Eobard has the power to move and think at superhuman speeds. He is shown to be faster than the normal speed of time, allowing him to defy forces such as gravity to an extent, while he is also adapted to extreme temperatures, impact, and deprivation of oxygen. Other superpowers that he had were his superhuman reflexes, superhuman agility, superhuman metabolism and superhuman resilience, being the two latter ones the main reason for which he was able to cheat the death several times. Other powers that Zoom had were the intangiblity and the enhanced momentum. He also had the ability of aerokinesis, to create wind vortexes and use electrokinesis, generating Speed Force lightning. Abilities * Genius-level intellect: Zoom also possessed a genius-level intellect, as he was successfully able to replicate the reaction which granted Barry Allen his super speed almost 4 centuries after it occurred. Eobard was also good in engineering, as he created highly advanced explosives that cannot be disarmed even by himself. Weaknesses Even although his superhuman metabolism and resilience gave him the ability to act faster and thus be able to avoid, for example, the penetration of a bullet in his body, a mortal wound would cause his instant death, as was the case with The Flash; even although both enemies had an accelerated healing. After he cheated death and arrived in the new timeline, Thawne seemed to lose his connection to the Speed Force and was only able to utilize the energy he had absorbed in his moment of death, causing him to "run on fumes." Because Thawne was dependent on the supply of Speed Force he had absorbed prior to his death to keep himself suspended in his dying moment, and using his powers drained what Speed Force remained from him, he was forced to limit his use of his powers. This caused Thawne to move much slower than he could under normal circumstances and forced him to rely on Killer Frost's powers to utilize his phasing ability. Quotes Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Trivia *As the Reverse-Flash from the original timeline was still around until Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, it's left unconfirmed if the new timeline has its own version of Reverse-Flash. This is due to the fact that Deadshot was familiar with Eobard, so this opens up two possibilities: either Eobard replaced his new timeline counterpart as the sole Eobard Thawne, or he lives alongside his new timeline self. **There's also a chance that New-Timeline Thawne could still be in the future being fully aware of the old timeline Reverse-Flash actions. It is unknown if he will still be involved in the movies going forward. *When Eobard takes his mask off he looks exactly like Barry Allen except with a more muscular facial structure. This is a direct reference to the comics where Eobard idolized Barry and after gaining access to the Speed Force altered his appearance to look exactly like him. He even masqueraded as Barry trying to escape his destiny as Barry's archenemy until Wally West exposed him. *To convince Silver Banshee to work with him, he promised to take her back in time to punish her former clan. Given how depleted his powers were, however, it seems unlikely he would've had the ability to time travel, much less bring someone along with him. This means his offer was most likely a lie, or much like his counterpart on The Flash (2014 series), Thawne had a Time Sphere that could take the user any-when they wanted. __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains Category:Central City residents Category:Humans Category:Main Antagonists Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Enemies